


sweet tooth

by Vault_of_Glass



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
Summary: Day 1: Deep-throating





	sweet tooth

“Are you busy?” River asks him, all too innocent - as if he’s ever busy without her. He only ever fills his hands to pass the time when they’re apart, and River knows this just as well as she knows all the rest of him. Her hand comes to rest comfortably in the bend of his elbow, and out of habit he falls into step beside her, because it doesn’t really matter where she leads him; he’ll follow.

The drive-in’s always quiet - wastelanders keep to themselves - but River still moves swiftly, carefully, and only at the perfect moment when she thinks that they can slip away unnoticed. He lets her smuggle him away from prying eyes and into the old maintenance room behind the screen, where dust clings to the shelves and River nudges him bodily against the nearest wall.

He huffs a laugh; can’t help it, even as the edges of old stone dig at his back. “You have my attention,” he jokes, and the look that she sends back at him from under long dark lashes ought to be some kind of mortal sin, too fond and tempting, far too full of promise.

“Good,” she praises, syrupy, delighted. Something always melts in him when River sounds so pleased; a sweet tooth satisfied, smoke and honey sustenance that makes him crave her on his tongue. She tugs him by the collar of his shirt, her mouth demanding when they kiss, the otherworldly softness of her lips parting to nip her teeth at him. It stings, and then it doesn’t, because she’s sucking his lip between her teeth and moaning softly, and he feels the roll of her little pink tongue, and delicate fingers gripping into his hair, and the wonderful warmth of her body pressing closer, her heart beating against his own.

River feels so much like this eternal tide that washes over him - endless waves of want and longing finally unleashed, and sometimes he holds fast, and other times he’s swept away, and never ever would he change a thing about her. He grasps a handful of her shirt, planting kisses down the line of her jaw until his mouth finds the pulse point in her throat, sucking a mark into the soft skin there. He leaves one more love-bite behind before she pulls him away by the hair in her grip, pinning him with one firm look that reads decidedly like  _you stay right there_.

He’s not likely to move.

Especially not when River settles gracefully on her knees before him, glancing up to meet his gaze as she leans in to trail her lips along the rigid length of his cock, and even through his pants, he feels her mouth and the warmth of her breath. His voice cracks like a stone in his throat, and River nuzzles lovingly against him, drinking in every little sound as he so rapidly loses his cool.

She smiles at the click of his belt coming loose, always eager to unwrap him like a present, and he sighs into his teeth when she curls her fingers around him and he’s twitching in her hands. She laps her tongue up to the swollen head and parts her lips and  _sucks_ as she sinks down, and he can almost feel the muscles in his body turn to jelly one by one.

MacCready whines and winds his hands through soft white hair, fingers trembling against her scalp. “Oh,  _fuck_ \- fuck, River, baby -” He doesn’t use the pet name often, but it spills out now unbidden when she dips that sinful mouth deeper around him, taking more and more and never slowing.

Her eyes draw lazily up the length of his body to meet his, low-lidded amber soft and dreamy, and the way she looks him up and down with his cock sucked between her lips has him cursing through his teeth and shivering at all the meticulous attention. He feels dizzy and light-headed, unsteady on his feet; if not for the wet heat of her mouth to keep him grounded, he might collapse and never get back up.

River curls her nails into his thighs, and he’s watched her long enough to read impatience in her eyes, the eager, wordless challenge there, urging him on. Her mouth might be too full to speak, but memories of her voice fill his spinning head:  _I’m yours, RJ - fuck me like you mean it - take what you want_ -

His hand tightens in her hair, and he surges against her with all the restraint he can summon. His mouth drops open around a strangled whine when he bottoms out, her lips and throat so wet and soft and tight around him. River moans in delight even as one luminous tear forms at the corner of her eye and wells down her cheek.

He tries to rock back on his heels, but River grips him by the shirt and tugs him closer, keeping her mouth locked and working around him, and fuck it’s heaven on earth, it’s sweet torturous agony, he’ll be nothing but blood and bones by the time she’s through with him. Her tongue curls lovingly up the length of his cock, pressing wet over hard, silky heat, and when she tilts her head and swallows, his legs nearly give out beneath him. He braces a hand against the rusted edge of a nearby shelf and drags himself reluctantly from her lips - lets his cock rest against her swollen panting mouth before driving slowly, _slowly_ back in again. She’s ready for him, lifting slim hands to clutch him by the thighs and keep him close.

With River’s hair secured between his fingers, MacCready sets a restrained rhythm, fucking her mouth in firm, steady strokes, sinking deep and groaning every time he slips back out over her tongue. Tension coils and hangs like a weight in his stomach, desperate for more of that perfect mouth, more of those filthy wet sounds from the back of her throat. Before he can stop himself, his hips are snapping harder and faster against her, chasing that vice-tight grip that eats away at all his reason. Pink glows in River’s cheeks, the delicate strands of her hair in wild disarray between his fingers; she looks so thoroughly wrecked and still she pleads for more with desperate, wordless noises, moaned around the thick weight of his cock.

He licks his lips and tastes the salt of sweat, every muscle trembling with effort, his vision transfixed on River and her pink, pink lips and every inch of him that pushes past them. He feels the familiar pull in his gut -  _tense, heavy, close_  - and every lift and fall of River’s sucking mouth draws him nearer to that edge. His thoughts run blank and fall apart into an endless loop of  _River, River, please_  until he realizes he’s been panting her name out loud, pleading for her in a broken voice.

She soothes her fingers down his straining hip, as if to reassure him that she’s  _there_ , and his heart gives a perfect little squeeze of  _god I love this woman_  in his chest. It’s just so damn _River_ to reach out a comforting hand while her tongue's still rolling a path up the base of his cock, love and longing all at once in equal measure.

She watches him in satisfaction when his hands tighten in her hair, and his hips start to flex, and any semblance of her name falls apart on his breath as she sucks hard and dips a hand past the waist of her jeans to touch herself. Her eyelids flutter in pleasure, and just picturing the sticky heat between her thighs has him spilling down her throat with a long, wounded groan. His hands clutch desperately at her hair as his hips pump out a few last shivering thrusts and he is swept away, shipwrecked and helpless to her currents.

River swallows him down and holds tight until he shudders and pleads her name, finally releasing him with a deep gasp. Tears glisten at the edges of her eyes, but she flashes him a breathless smile. Tucks him politely back into his pants and zips him up with a kiss to the scar that climbs his ribs. “I love you.”

“Jesus Christ, Riv.” MacCready chokes out a strangled laugh and cradles her face in shaking hands. “I love you, too.” His thumb traces softly across her lips and comes away wet. She glows with satisfaction as he kisses her forehead, her nose, the bow of her lips. He’s left a tousled mess of her hair and a flush in her cheeks, and he should probably feel bad about it, but her fingertips are wet with slick, and he’s sucking the taste of her from between them before he’s even caught his breath.

River giggles, curling an arm around his shoulders as he lifts her shirt to kiss the soft curve of her stomach. Her laughter is warm with desire, and he feels another little part of himself melt at just the sound of it. He wants to keep her laughing, keep her safe, to give her luxuries and lazy days, and most of all, right now, he wants to make her come again and again and  _again_.

Could take all day, but he’s not busy.


End file.
